We All Need Somebody to Lean On
by Angel Havoc
Summary: Angel Macabe's last relationship didn't go so well. Now Breda is trying to get Angel and Havoc together. Will it be destiny? Or a complete disaster? Upcoming chapter: Memories of Love and War [chpt4 updated] [Update: Aug. 10th]
1. Rejection and a Cutie

A/N: Yes, I realize I have ripped off episode 37, but I did it for the story line. So don't say anything about it, just enjoy the story. Sorry for any typos or grammar errors.

* * *

Chpt 1: Rejection and a Cutie

First Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye was standing next to the window of Colonel Roy Mustang's office. She was staring out it watching a depressed looking Second Lieutenant Jean Havoc talking to Black Hayate.

"Does anyone know what's eating Lieutenant Havoc?" Hawkeye asked.

"He probably go dumped again," Roy said, not looking up from the Central Times.

"Wow! He's psychic," Second Lieutenant Breda said from his desk.

"It's hard balancing this job with and a relationship, you have no time. It's hard to find someone worth while here," Hawkeye commented.

"Please. A man should be able to handle both his job and his women," Roy flatly stated, still not looking up from his paper. He suddenly looked up. "Grief affects his performance which affects me," He looked out at his subordinates. "One of you find a girlfriend for Havoc."

"But I'm a highly trained officer!" Master Sergeant Fuery thought.

"I'm looking for a girl for me!" thought Officer Falman

"Just toss him one of your's Colonel." Breda thought.

"What was that?" Roy asked, as if he could read their minds.

"Nothing, sir," The subordinates said in unison.

"Do any of you know what he's looking for?"

"Well, when we were drinking," Falman stood up, "he said he was looking for a cute, smart, funny girl with a good personality who wasn't likely to cheat on him."

"Good. Find Havoc a cute, smart, funny girl with a good personality," Roy went back to reading his paper.

* * *

Angel was sitting in the student longue working furiously on her advanced algebra homework. A stack of books on writing styles, military psychology, and algebra methods, were next to her chair. She was working in complete concentration.

Suddenly, that concentration was broke as she was tapped on the shoulder . "Leave me the hell alone or I'll bust your balls!" Angel turned around to see a laughing Breda. "Breda, you ass!"

She joking punched him in the arm.

"What?" He shrugged.

Angel smiled as she stuffed her work into her algebra book. "What do you want?"

"Look, one of my co-workers. . ."

"No," Angel cut him off.

"But. . ."

"No. Stop trying to hook me up with your friends and co-workers."

"Angel, come on!" Breda sat down in the chair opposite of her. "I'm sure you'll like him."

"Last time you said that, he left me with a broken heart."

"Trust me. He won't. Our commanding officer keeps stealing his girlfriends."

"That's nice." Angel opened her algebra book and started working again.

"At least meet him."

"Whatever."

* * *

Havoc was standing outside of the Armstrong estate, mouth gaping open. The estate was huge. A five-story, creamy yellow mansion with a sparkling crystal blue lake sat on the land. "I'm going home." he muttered.

Furey and Breda shoved Havoc back out of the car. "Are you out of your mind?" Breda asked. "You've hit the mother load!"

"All you have to do is convince her to marry you and you'll be flying up the ranks in no time!" Furey added.

"Marry her? I haven't even met her yet."

"Well, according to the Major, she's as every bit as beautiful as the Major himself," Falman added.

"The Major?" Havoc started to picture a female version of Major Armstrong. It didn't make him feel any better.

"Dammit! Let me back in!" Havoc yelled in panic.

"Lieutenant! We've been waiting for you!" Major Armstrong came running out of the mansion, arms wide-open to hug Havoc. As he did so, their co-works drove off in a rush.

"I bet a thousand that he blows the date," Breda said back at Central.

"I bet they don't even have one," Falman said.

"I bet he chickens out before he even meets her," Furey added.

"You know, you're all betting against him," Hawkeye commented.

"Safest bet!" They said in unison

"The Armstrong family has produced generation after generation of generals, I myself being one. . ." Mr. Armstrong was boring Havoc to death with his old war stories.

Mr. Armstrong was sitting at the head of the table, fondly stroking his flaring blond beard. Behind him was a portrait of himself in military garb. Havoc was sitting at the end of the table, looking dead, with the Major standing next to him.

"Father's stories always touch me in the most profound ways," The Major cried.

"Oh dear," Mrs. Armstrong walked into the dining room," I hope he's not boring our poor guest with war stories."

"Hello Mother!" The Major said.

_Mother?_ Thought Havoc. _She looks fairly normal_. That was until she stood next to her son. The two were the exact same height. _She's a freakin' giant! That's not normal; that's not normal at all! Think about it rationally Havoc. If the father's large horizontally and the mother's large vertically, it would make sense that the son would turn out to be like that. He looked up at the Major, then continued his thoughts. Then the daughter would look like. . ._Havoc pictured the female version of Armstrong again. She was stomping through a field of flowers and giggling. _Wait. . .some traits are more dominant than others. So, if you cross A and B it could resemble A more. Like a tomato and a potato cross could be a pomato resembling the tomato more!_

"Catherine, come now. Don't be shy, you know that's an unattractive quality," Mrs. Armstrong said.

_Okay, moment of truth_. Havoc thought. _Is she like her dad or her mom? Either way she's a monster. But, if she's a potato or a tomato, please let her be a tomato!_

"Um...hi," said a blonde-haired girl with green eyes and an average height. "I'm Catherine L. Armstrong."

_JACKPOT!_ Havoc screamed in his head.

"I told Falman she was beautiful and doesn't she look like me?" Armstrong asked.

"How so?" Havoc asked, not seeing a resemblance whatsoever.

"The Armstrong eyelashes!" The Major's and Catherine's eyelashes were exactly the same.

"Oh, yes. . .course."

"Come know Catherine, don't be bashful," Said Mrs. Armstrong.

"So. . .um. . .hi again," Catherine said.

"So, what do you do for fun?" Havoc asked.

"Well, I'm pretty good on the piano."

_She's so cute!_ Havoc thought in a daze. _There's no way she could possible be related to the Major._

"Or should I say, I'm pretty good. . . under the piano," Catherine lifted the nearby piano.

_She is 100 percent the Major's sister._

"Something wrong Lieutenant?" Armstrong asked.

_If I look past her freakish strength and focus on what matters. . .her looks, her sense of style, her estate, her lineage, it all adds up. I REALLY HAVE HIT THE MOTHER LOAD!_ Havoc seemed it be a bit more confident now.

"Miss Catherine?" Havoc turned to face her.

"Yes Lieutenant?"

"You would make me a very happy man if you would allow me to take you on a date."

"In my dreams, I've always pictured a man just like you. Except with a more muscular physique like my brother's. I'm sorry, but I only like good looking men."

Havoc felt like a sword was just put through his head and he was shattering into a million pieces.

"I guess it wasn't meant to be," Armstrong said while flexing his plethora of muscles. "Shall I inform the cook?

* * *

"Oh, Angel. What are you doing here?" Breda asked the next day. Angel was sitting at his desk, reading.

"You said I should at least meet the guy," Angel said without looking up.

"Yeah. . .now might not be a good time."

"Why's that?"

"He just go rejected by the Major's sister."

"That's nice."

At that moment, Havoc walked in. His hair was ruffled and he was dragging his feet. He plopped down in his chair at his desk which was kitty-corner from Breda and Angel.

Angel looked up from her book, staring at Havoc in surprise. He's. . .cute. She thought.

"Hello," Havoc muttered to them. Then, looking up into Angel's blue-gray eyes, his voice changed to a surprised tone mixed with happiness. "Hello."

"Havoc, this is my friend, Angel Macabe. Angel, this is my co-worker, Second Lieutenant Jean Havoc," Breda introduced.

"Hey," Angel said with a nervous smile. "Uh. . .um. . .I have to go. Lot's of homework and Professor Johnson will kill me if I don't turn it in on time," She quickly gathered her things and, before she left, indicated to Breda to follow her.

"What?" he asked when the two were in the hall.

"He's your co-worker?" Angel nodded towards the door.

"Yeah. Why?" Breda was really confused. He hadn't seen her take this much interest in a guy since she dated Roy.

"Give him my number."

"Did I hear you correctly? Or am I imagining things? I could have sworn you just said 'Give him my number'."

"That's what I said."

Breda smiled and gave her pat on the back as she left.


	2. Starry Night Dreamin'

It was Saturday afternoon and Angel was sitting in her dorm room with her friend, Kiki. Angel was writing a story while she was doodling. When the phone started to ring, she jumped up and answered it. "Hello?"

"Hi, is Angel there?" came Havoc's voice.

"Depends on who's calling."

"It's Jean Havoc."

"Oh really?" Kiki said excitedly. "Hold on." She placed the phone down on the counter and turned to her friend.

"So? Who is it?" Angel asked, chewing on the end of her pencil.

"Oh, no one really. Just Jean Havoc." she answered in an impassive voice.

"Jean?!" Angel rushed over to the counter to grab the phone, but Kiki grabbed it first. "You ass! Give me the phone." Angel reached for it, but Kiki kept it out of reach.

"Dammit! Give me the phone!"

Kiki laughed and finally gave her the phone.

"Hey...sorry about that." Angel said.

"She do that often?" Havoc asked.

"No."

"So, I was wondering...are you doing anything this evening?"

"I don't think I am," Angel could have sworn her heart skipped a few beats. "Let me check."

There was silence on both ends as she opened her planner. She scanned down to Saturday. In bright, red ink it read: "Breda Day".

Angel sighed.

"Something wrong?" Havoc had a hint of disappointment in his voice.

"Well, I promised Breda I'd hang out with him today."

"Oh."

"But, I'm sure he won't mind if I do something with you instead."

"Really?" His voice seemed to have lightened up. "I'll pick you up around seven then."

"Okay. Until tonight then." Angel gave a satisfied sigh as she hung up the phone.

"Earth to Angel!" Kiki tapped her shoulder. "You there?"

"What?" Angel said in a dreamy voice. She picked up her planner and started dancing with it, oblivious to Kiki and her surroundings.

"ANGEL!" Kiki finally yelled.

She stopped dead in her place, dropping her planner. "Sorry." She mumbled while picking it up.

"I haven't seen you like this since you dated Roy."

Angel scowled at her.

"What?" Kiki shrugged. "It's true you know."

"Whatever." Angel went back to the table, put her headphones on, cranked up the volume, and finished writing her story.

"Angel! You look...wow." Havoc was standing in the doorway of Kiki and Angel's dorm room. His outfit was al black, save for a lavender scarf and cap.

Angel was swearing tight black pants with a black flower design on the thigh of her right leg. She wore a red halter top with a gray crop jacket and her hair was lose and wavy. To top it all of, she had on black and red converse.

"Thanks. You look pretty hot yourself." Angel complimented.

"No remember you two, practice safe sex!" Kiki yelled from her room.

Angel rolled her eyes as she took Havoc's hand and led him down the hall.

"She didin't actually mean that, did she?" he asked.

Angel blushed. "Uh...no. She says that every time I go out." She glanced at him noticing his look of uncertainty. "It's not like I sleep around or anything. Old joke, that's it."

"I wasn't implying you did." He gave her a sincere smile that made her melt.

"So...uh...where are we going?" The two were now outside. The night sky was dotted with thousands of stars with a full moon. A perfect date night. Also, since it was a bit chilly, Angel snuggled a bit closer to Havoc, who had his arm around her.

"Somewhere within walking distance." He replied.

Angel giggled. "Where within walking distance?"

"Somewhere special." He whispered, making her lean closer so she could hear.

"Really?" Angel smiled shyly.

"Really."

He led her back behind the University to a ladder leading to the roof. "After you."

Angel gave him a look of confusion before she climbed up. When Havoc joined her, she asked, "What does the roof of the University have to do with special?"

"Well, if you look out that way, you can see the beautiful country side." Havoc sat down, pulling Angel with him. "And, if you lay back," he laid down, Angel still in tow, "you can see the stars."

And see the stars you could. The Milky Way stretched across the sky with its millions of stars. Other heavenly bodies that were yellow, pink, or white, dotted the inky night. Mars was a lackluster red and the moon an incandescent white. The two stayed on the roof watching the stars until the obsidian night sky turned into the fiery yellows, reds, and oranges of the morning sun.


	3. Smoking Causes Problems

Chpt Three: Smoking Causes Problems

"I had fun." Angel told Havoc with a smile. "I've never done that before."

"I'm glad you liked it." He stood a bit closer to her making her involuntarily back against the door. She gave him a nervous smile while trying not to look into his deep ocean blue eyes. He tilted her chin so they're eyes met, leaving her feeling faint. He gently kissed her, then whispered lovingly in her ear, "Goodnight."

As he turned to leave, Angel bit her lip after saying, "Good morning."

She then proceeded to open the door being greeted by a curious and excited Kiki. "So? It must have been pretty good if you're just now getting in."

Angel glanced over at the clock. It's minute hand was on twelve, hour hand on ten. The two had stopped to get breakfast after sunrise and ended up talking for hours.

"So, did you two practice safe sex?" Kiki queried in a sarcastic, curious tone.

"If you call hugging each other on the University's roof star gazing then going out to breakfast and having a nice long conversation practicing safe sex, then yes. Yes we did." Angel shot back with a smile.

"No sex?"

"You 'tard. It's only been out first date. I _don't_ have sex on the first date!" Angel glared at her tiresome friend and went to change.

"You're late." Mustang said without looking up from his half finished paperwork. Havoc had just sat down at his desk, hoping that the Colonel didn't realize he was late.

"So, you must of had a pretty good date." Bred smirked with a joking voice.

"Ha ha. Very funny." Havoc stared down at his paperwork, eyeing his pencil out of the corner of his eye. He was too damn tired to work.

"Tell us, Havoc. We're all dying to know." Breda said.

"Why would I do that?" he picked up the writing utensil, much against his will, and slowly began his paperwork. "The Colonel doesn't have to spill about every one of his dates."

Mustang slowly looked up from his work, almost glaring at Havoc. "That's because I'm your superior."

"Pathetic excuse."

He brushed off Havoc's comment "However, I am curious as to how the date went."

"That really isn't like you sir. Why do you care?"

"Because..."he paused, his voice becoming lower, "I was...her last boyfriend."

This jolted Havoc wake. He couldn't believe he, Jean Havoc, the guy who had the worst luck with women, was going out with one of Roy Mustangs ex-girlfriends. Course he did vaguely remember Mustang saying something about a girl named Angel a few months back.

"The date went better than expected." Havoc said with a smirk.

"So, you'd agree with me when I saw she's good in bed."

"Wait..what? We didn't do that, not on a first date! We stayed on the roof all night star gazing then went to get breakfast." It kind of disturbed him to find out that Angel had slept with Mustang, but it was when those two were dating.

"Oh, so you didn't have sex?" Roy looked a tad bit embarrassed.

"It was a first date, sir, and, unlike you, I'm a gentleman." Havoc glared at Roy who glared back equally.

"What are you saying Lieutenant?"

"I'm saying–" The phone started to ring.

"I'll get it!" Breda jumped up quickly, not wanting to get into the line of fire. He had seen Havoc and Mustang fight about a girl before and it was never a pretty fight. "Hello?"

"Hi Breda, it's Angel." Angel's voice sounded perky, yet just a tad tired. "Is Jean there?"

"Um..yeah. But this really isn't a good time to talk to him." He lowered his voice. "Mustang's here."

"Oh, Colonel Bastard."

"Angel.."

"What? He is. So, I can't talk to Jean because Mustang's there?"

"Right. They're..uh..fighting about you."

There was silence on the other end.

"Angel?"

"Wow..."

"Are you talking to Angel?" Mustang and Havoc asked in unison, still glaring at each other.

Breda nodded. "I suggest you hang up."

"Right...I'll call later..."

Breda hung up the phone then sat back at his desk. "She'll call back later."

Neither of the men heard him for they were still holding their 'glaring contest'.

* * *

The sun was shining brightly, the sky was a clear blue, and the bird were chirping merrily. It was a perfect Saturday afternoon and a young, happy couple were sitting on bench in the park laughing.

"Angel," Havoc said.

"Yes?"

"You're so cute when you laugh."

She gave a small giggle, slightly blushing. "Jean..."

"What? It's true." He leaned over and gave her a peck on the cheek.

"Can you believe we've been dating for six weeks?" She rested her head on his shoulder.

"No...it seems a lot longer than that." He put his arm around her.

"That's almost two months..."

"Yeah and?" Havoc started to get a bit worried. He wasn't sure how long she had been with Roy or what had happened so he didn't know if 'almost two months' was too much for her. He hoped it wasn't.

She gave a small laugh and smiled. "It's nothing. Don't worry."

The wind gently blew, weaving through her hair making it fan out. The sun caught it perfectly making it shine beautifully. Havoc blushed at how amazing Angel looked right then. Nervously, cause she could still make him nervous, he leaned over and kissed her, passionately. "I love you." He whispered in her ear.

Angel smiled shyly before whispering back, "I love you too."

"Huh. I guess Kiki's in her room." Angel put her purse on the counter and took her shoes off.

"So, we're alone?" Havoc asked sheepishly.

"Yeah..."

"Good." He had come up behind her, giving her a huge hug. Then, he started to gently kiss her neck.

"Jean," she giggled, "stop that. It tickles."

He stopped instantly and sighed. "I guess I won't even have any fun with you."

She turned in his arms so that she could face him. "Well, not yet at least." she said with a smirk.

"Right." He paused. "I'm going to go outside and get some air." He let go of her, kissed her lightly, and headed out the door.

_That's odd_ she thought _we just spent our entire date outside... _Her mind told her to stay, her heart told her to follow. And, of course, just like any love struck girl, she listened to her heart. When she opened the door, Jean was standing on the last step...smoking. However, Angel just wouldn't believe it.

"J-Jean...what...what are you doing?"

He turned around quickly, not expecting his girlfriend to be there. "Angel, I'm sorry. I just had a stressful day at work and..."

"But you know my stand point on smoking!"

"Just let me finish this one and I won't ever smoke here again."

"No! That's not good enough. Jean, you're basically committing suicide! Please, just quit smoking."

"Well..what am I suppose to do with this one?" He asked like a hurt child.

"Put it out you idiot!"

"Look I'm almost done with –"

"Dammit Jean! You know I had an uncle who _died_ from smoking."

"Angel...I didn't– "

"Liar. I told you once when I found an empty cigarette pack in your pocket."

"Angel, I'm– "

"No..just, just leave!"

"Angel!?"

"I said leave!" She was glaring at him now and tears were welling up in her eyes.

"Angel..." he said softly.

She stood there for a few more seconds before running back into her house, crying her heart out.

"Angel?" Kiki knocked softly on Angel's door the next morning. "Come on, you can't stay in there forever!" She paused. "I'm really worried about you. Come out, please." She stood outside for a few more minutes before heading into the kitchen to make breakfast.

On the other side of the door Angel was snuggled deep beneath her blankets, hugging a picture of Jean.


	4. Reliving the Past

Chpt 4: Reliving the Past

A week later, Angel was staring at the phone in her room, whispering to herself. "Come on. You still know the number. How hard is it to dial a number?"

Sighing, she finally picked up the phone and started to call some one she hadn't in almost a year. _Please don't let him be home._

"Hello?" Came Roy Mustang's apathetic tone.

"Hi, Roy, it's Angel," She said nervoulsy.

"Angel?" His voice perked up. "But, why are you calling me?"

"Uh...well...Jean and I broke up...and...um..."

"You decided you want some real fun?"

"Or that I wanted to relive the past. You doing anything tonight?"

_She got over Havoc fast._ "No."

"Good. I'll be over there at about eight tonight."

"Then I'll see you tonight."

After saying bye, she put the phone down with shaking hands. _Okay. You're going to get and spend the night at your ex-boyfriend's house. WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING!!!_

However, no matter how confusing that thought was, she was beaming. It was the happiest she had been all week, and some one had noticed.

"Was that Jean on the phone?" Kiki asked, putting down her book with a crazy, albino girl on the cover.

"No," Angel stared at her friend. "Why would I be calling him?"

"So you can tell him that you're sorry and that you want to get back together."

"Right...can I borrow your black dress?"

"Nice way of changing the subject. Yeah, it's still in it's box. You know I hate dresses. I don't see why you made me buy it."

"Cus you looked good in it."

"Don't touch anything else in there. Especially my books!" Kiki called after Angel.

"Wouldn't dream of it!" She called back.

A few minutes later and she came out of her room looking very sexy. The black dress was a low v-neck and it hugged every single one on her curves. She had put her hair up in a bun, leaving her bangs to frame her face and added some black eye-liner to highlight her eyes perfectly. And, as always, she wore her gothic boots.

"So, who you going to see?" Kiki asked suspiciously. _Hopefully not Roy._

"No one of great importance," Angel replied with a sly smirk. "What do you think of the outfit?" She spun around so her friend could get the full effect.

"You ever you're seeing is gonna be knocked off his feet," Kiki's tone sounded bored.

"Why thank you," She glanced at the clock. Five minutes to eight. _Dammit. I took too long._ "I'm gonna go. Don't expect me back any time soon."

"Oh, so your Mr. Mysterious is some one you dated before?"

"See ya!"

"Angel!!" But, it was too late for her to say anything. Her room mate had already slipped out the door.

* * *

Roy was pacing before his front door, waiting Angel to get there. Why did she suddenly want to see him? Why him? Did she still have feelings for him? Mid-pace, he glanced at the clock. It read eight and she still wasn't here. She normally wasn't late. This made Roy go back to passing, faster than before.

Then, as he was turning, out the window he caught a glance of her walking up the steps and his heart fluttered. _Just play it cool, _He thought.

_Knock, knock_. He opened the door and leaned on the frame. "Hey there, stranger."

Smirking, she responded, "Hey there yourself."

Roy grabbed her by the hand and pulled her into a hug, something he had wanted to do for so long. Then, he gave her a passionate kiss as she closed the door with her foot.

"I've been wanting to do that since forever," he whispered softly in her ear.

"Anything else you've wanted to do since then, go ahead and do it. That's why I'm here," She replied while slipping off her over coat to reveal the sexy dress underneath.

"Wow..."Roy breathed, jaw dropping.

Angel wrapped her arms around his neck. "You like?"

All he could do was nodded in response. He was getting nervous with her being so close, touching him. So, to try and calm himself, he kissed her again, a little roughly.

Then, he kissed up her jaw line, then down her neck where he gently bit the base.

"Roy..." she moaned softly. He looked up and she kissed with fiery passion that took him a bit off guard.

Roy backed her up against the door to his bedroom with a small thud. Angel broke the kiss long enough so she could find the door knob, then roughly went back to making-out as the door opened and he lead her to the bed.


	5. Memories of Love and War

**A/N: This is what I've gotten done so far. There will be more to come, especially in the department of romance! Sorry it's taken me forever to do this sweatdrop**

* * *

Chpt 5: Memories of Love and War

It was the last exam for the day and Angel couldn't wait to show off some more of her skills. She was performing at more than her best this time around. Course, she had a good reason. Major Roy Mustang was there inspecting all students and he was extremely good looking.

"All right students! This is the last and final exam for this year. Afterwards, you'll all hopefully be graduating!" The instructor looked at a boy with black hair. He had been doing horribly. "So, without further ado, pick up your guns and start shooting!"

They all followed him obediently like the trained dogs they were, expect for the black-haired boy. He drop his.

Angel smirked as she took her stance, a perfect stance. Taking only a few seconds to aim, she pull the trigger of the cold gun and hit the target, dead center.

_Clap, clap, clap_. "Well done. The first to shoot in this group and without hesitation. You'd make an excellent soldier," Came Mustang's smooth voice. "Especially from what I've seen of your other performances."

"Thank you, sir," Angel's smirk turned into a smile.

"May I know your name?"

"Angel Macabe, sir."

Roy held out his hand. "Nice to meet you, Ms. Macabe. I'm Major Roy Mustang."

"Yeah, I know," She shook his hand, "The instructors told us you'd be evaluating as well."

"Skills not only in combat but in listening. I'm amusing you're intelligent as well?"

"You'll find that out when you check my test scores."

"Top out of your class, right?"

Angel gave a small laugh. "Right."

"Macabe! Stop flirting with the higher ups and get your butt over here!" The gunning instructor yelled.

"I'll be seeing you then, Major," She waved back at him as she ran towards her instructor, the sun catching her hair and making it shine.

_Amazing_, he thought. _Truly amazing._

* * *

"So, any promising ones?" Hughes asked Roy as they walked back to the cars that awaited them.

"A few," he replied in his usual apathetic tone.

"Does that include Ms. Macabe?"

"What are you getting at Hughes?"

"Oh, nothing really. She just seems your type, that's all."

"You know the rules on interoffice dating."

"True..."

"Although, if she doesn't make it in, I just might." _Yeah, like that's going to happen. She's top of all her classes._

"Well, Roy, this is where I leave you," Hughes stared to get into the car. "Don't be a stranger. Stop by Central sometime, alright?"

"If I find the time," Roy said to himself as he watched the car drive off towards Central Headquarters. Smirking, he got into the car waiting for him, thinking that his future might be looking brighter than it has for years.

* * *

That night, Angel was in her dorm room talking on the phone with her good friend, Kiki Masaki, and was being glared at by her room mate, Riza Hawkeye.

"The exams were so awesome!" Angel exclaimed.

"Someone's in a good mood," Kiki said with distraction in her voice.

Which Angel didn't notice. "Of course I am! I got to talk with the _delicious_ Roy Mustang. And he likes my skills."

"Oh great,"

"What?"

"Another crush? First it was the guy that came into _Angel's Bakery _two weeks ago and then it was one of your classmates last week. Come on Angel, you need to get serious about what guys you like."

"But I _am_ serious this time. Mustang's just...different, ya know? Even though I just met him, it seems like we've known each other for eternity."

"Right. Well, I wish you luck. Your friend who's in normal college has got a normal essay to turn in tomorrow must go."

"Aw, but I was just about to rant on Mustang's looks!" Angel said in sarcasm.

"I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"See ya!" She hung up the phone and flopped down on her bed, Hawkeye was still glaring at her.

"What?" She looked at her room mate.

"Some of us are trying to study, Angel," Hawkeye's voice was cold.

"Oh, sorry. I'll keep it down next time."

* * *

A week later and the graduates were being enlisted. Well, not all the graduates. Major General John Macabe didn't want his precious daughter going to war. He was the only girl he had left in his. So, Angel was at home, her childhood home, sitting in the dining room with her father, discussing the matter. "Father, I don't see why you won't let me go! The chances of me dying– "

"Are great! Don't you understand Angel? I don't want to lose you like I lost your mother."

"Then I went to the academy for nothing!"

Her father couldn't think of what to say. She did have a point... "No. You learned skills you can use later in life to protect yourself."

"You just don't understand, do you? You've never understood me and you probably never will," She stood up and started to leave the room calmly. But, when she got pass the dining room door, she ran up to her former room, tears spilling from her eyes. That's when a brilliant idea popped into her head.

"Where are you going?" Hawkeye asked, mainly out of curiosity. She had been asleep but woke when she heard the door open and had seen her roomie pack up only essentials in a military issued travel bag. This had stirred the blonde's curiosity.

"I'm going to Ishbal," Angel stated matter-of-factly. "Don't tell my father or anyone who would slip it to him."

This was a first. The two didn't like each other that much, coming from two completely different worlds, and neither had showed much kindness, at least favors, to each other. But, Hawkeye's good nature allowed her to nod, agreeing to keep such a secret. "You'd better make it back alive then."

"Don't worry, I will," And with that, Angel disappeared off into the night, off into the darkness that held her future.

* * *

It was the dead of night, freezing, even though they were now in the desert. Angel was sitting next to Roy in the truck that was taking them to Ishbal, to the Rebellion, to, maybe, their maker. Since she had forgotten some gloves, she was forced to rub her hands together to make sure they wouldn't freeze off. Mustang took notice of this and had to resist grabbing her hands and warming them himself. This was a war zone which meant no time for emotions, wants, needs, or desires.

Apparently he had stared at her a little too long. "Sir? Is something wrong?"

He shook his head lightly, "No, your fi– I mean, everything's fine."

She bit her lip and nodded, blushing slightly. "So, who else is here anyways?"

"The man sleeping next to you is Warrant Officer Jean Havoc. Across from him is Major Maes Hughes and next to him is Major Alex Armstrong."

"Hmm...Armstrong's the Iron Fist Alchemist, or something like that, right?"

"Yeah."

"And you're the Flame Alchemist," she said with a smile.

"Yes, so you're well protected right now."

"I'm a big girl, Roy," she whispered in his ear, "I can take care of myself."

"I wasn't implying that you couldn't."

Angel smiled and an awkward silence settled on the two.

"So...didn't General Macabe use his power to make sure you couldn't come here?" Roy asked.

"Only in certain areas. I signed up at Eastern HQ," She replied sheepishly.

"Eastern HQ?!? You traveled from Central all the way to East City, at night, alone."

"Yeah. Like I said, sir, I'm a big girl and can take care of myself."

"Will you to lovebirds quit talking? I'm trying to get some sleep here," Hughes muttered from his spot.

"Sorry," they replied in unison.


End file.
